


Short Hair Spencer

by julieta_5672



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY just sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, after a long time away on a case, spencer has been gone for a while, you're not part of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieta_5672/pseuds/julieta_5672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time away on a case, Spencer comes back. Both of you had missed each other deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Hair Spencer

Spencer had been away on a case for a week. You had both missed each other like crazy. No matter how many times you texted or called during the day, it wasn’t the same. You couldn’t feel him. You couldn’t run your hands through his short hair or feel his soft lips against yours. It was torture. So when he finally came back, as soon as he stepped into your shared apartment you jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist, as Spencer dropped everything to wrap his arms around you as well. 

He made his way over to the couch with your arms still wrapped around each other. He sat down, your legs still around him causing you to now be in his lap. He pulled back slightly and kissed you softly. Both of you smiling into the kiss as it slowly grew more intense. 

Your hands were making their way into his hair. The hair you loved so much ever since he cut it. It just made him look sexier in your opinion. His hands made their way to your hips, the tips of his fingers reaching under your shirt and brushing against your skin. The feeling caused a shiver to run up your spine as his tongue slowly parted your lips. 

As his hands were slowly making their way up your spine, leaving a trail of heat, you continued tugging and playing with Spencer’s hair. One slight tug in the right spot caused a groan to fall from his mouth right into yours. You loved it when Spencer groaned. The sounds just did things to you that you couldn’t explain. 

Wanting to feel more of him you ran your hands down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as you went. Once it was open, he shrugged it off of his shoulders. Pulling away from the heated kiss, you began to make your way up his jaw. One hand still playing with his hair as you kissed and sucked at his neck, right under his ear. The combination of sensations causing another groan to leave Spencer’s lips.

As the sound echoed in your ears, it also caused a jolt to shoot down to your core, and you could feel yourself soaking your already very wet panties. You continued your assault of his neck, making your way down to his chest, kissing and sucking in different spots, some leaving marks, but only teasing with others. As you passed his nipples, you flicked them lightly with your tongue, a gasp falling from Spencer’s mouth when you did. 

Smirking against his skin, you made your way down to the top of his trousers, and slowly began unbuckling his belt. Very slowly, you began pulling his pants down his legs, him lifting his hips so they would easily slide off. 

Once you pulled them off completely, you began teasing him, kissing circles around his cock. Spencer was letting out little whines with each kiss. Finally, you kissed the tip of his swollen dick, causing Spencer to loudly gasp. Slowly you wrapped your lips around the head, and began taking it in, little by little until you felt it hit the back of your throat. 

You pulled back so that only the head was in your mouth again, and slowly made your way down again. You kept repeating this action, causing Spencer to make obscene moans and groans that made you wetter, which you hadn’t even thought was possible. 

Picking up the pace, you kept pulling back to the tip and taking it all again, until finally, Spencer couldn’t take the teasing anymore. He grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you off him and switched positions so that you were now laying on the couch. He ripped your pants and soaked underwear off, your shirt following. 

Spencer took a moment to run his eyes up and down your body, his lust filled gaze making you squirm. Wanting to take what was his, Spencer slowly spread your legs apart, revealing your dripping core to him. He dipped his head down and got his face close enough that you could feel every breath as he took in the scent of your arousal. 

Slowly, Spencer licked a stripe from the bottom of your folds to the top, stopping and circling around your bundle of nerves. You moaned loudly, encouraging Spencer to go on as your hands reached down and grasped onto his hair, pulling his head closer. 

Smirking against your most sensitive area, Spencer quickly began to lap at your folds. Darting his tongue in and out of your while using his nose to place pressure on your clit, he caused obscenities to fall from your lips. 

Gripping his hair tighter, he growled and pulled back from your center and kissed his way up your body, stopping for a moment to admire your breasts. He flicked your nipples with his tongue, just as your had done to him and sucked on each of them lightly before pulling away and kissing you passionately. 

With one hand still in his hair and the other grasping his shoulder, you felt Spencer line himself up at your entrance. Slowly he pushed himself into you, both of your moaning into each other’s mouths. Quickly he began to pound into you. Your grip on his wonderful hair tightened as your other hand raked down his back and you were sure there would be red nail marks there tomorrow.

As he thrusted faster and faster into you, you could feel your orgasm approaching, and from the way you felt him throbbing, he was getting close as well. You pulled away from the kiss enough to speak and whispered, “Cum with me Spence.”

That was all it took to push you both over the edge as you came together. Loud moans of each other’s names overlapped each other as you both rode out your orgasms. 

Spencer collapsed onto you, completely spent. Both of your panting was the only thing that could be heard until he lightly whispered, “I missed you.”

Smiling, you ran your hand through his hair and whispered back, “I missed you too.”

“I love you Y/N” Spencer whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

“I love you too Spence” you said with a smile before going to sleep yourself. You were glad he was back.


End file.
